kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Zero-One
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the first series to debut during the Reiwa period and the thirtieth overall. The series premiered on September 1, 2019https://twitter.com/HKR20_official/status/1151342079408103425, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Zi-O. The catchphrase for the series is https://twitter.com/trademark_bot/status/1127954256294662144 Plot Japan has entered a new era. Hiden Intelligence, the leading company in the field of artificial intelligence (AI) has developed a way to utilize these A.Is in human form, known as HumaGear. They're no different from humans and have become a staple in both public and private life. However a terrorist organization known as "MetsubouJinrai.net" has hacked into several of these HumaGears and turned them against society for the sake of eliminating humanity. In an effort to combat this, the government has established the Artificial Intelligence Military Squad, or A.I.M.S., to destroy these sabotaged HumaGears. Meanwhile, a failed stage comedian named Aruto Hiden has suddenly been appointed the chairman of Hiden Intelligence after his grandfather's death. Although he was initially uninterested, he witnessed firsthand of the terrorist attacks by "MetsubouJinrai.net" and decided to fight as Kamen Rider Zero-One for the sake of keeping up appearances as chairman. From here on out, an explosive war has been ignited between Aruto, MetsubouJinrai.NET, and A.I.M.S. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Allies Hiden Intelligence *Izu *Jun Fukuzoe *Shester *Korenosuke Hiden *Soreo Hiden A.I.M.S. *Isamu Fuwa *Yua Yaiba Kamen Riders Villains MetsubouJinrai.net *Horobi *Jin Magia Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver: , https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/news_articles/427 *Narration: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zero-One: *Kamen Rider Vulcan: *Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Notes *With "zero" in Japanese and "one" in Japanized-English, Zero-One can be read as in Japanese, referencing the fact that he is the Kamen Rider of the '''Reiwa era. *Coincidentally the series' release date matches the name of the show/rider (September 1st, Zero-One/01) *Being the first Reiwa series, the rider designs contain several elements taken from the discarded concepts of Heisei's first, Kamen Rider Kuuga. For example: **A main rider based on insects (Kuuga and Zero-One), a second rider based on land creatures (Leon and Vulcan), and a third female rider (Lady and Valkyrie). **Three base forms of birds (eagle and falcon), tiger, shark, and a form of transforming robots. *The promotion video of Zero-One uses a new beginning style similar to Marvel Cinematic Universe's early introduction version. *Coincidentally, Zero-One shares the name with the Phone Braver from sci-fi detective series K-tai Investigator 7. *This series opening credits uses the same font style that was used in Kamen Rider Zi-O. *This series marks the first time since Hibiki where Seiji Takaiwa is not the suit actor of the main protagonist's Rider form. Instead, Takaiwa will be supervising the series behind the scenes in some capacity while Yuya Nawata took on the role of Zero-One.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2019/08/kamen-rider-zero-one-main-suit-actor-revealed/ References External Links *Official website at TV Asahi *Official website at Kamen-Rider-Official Category:Kamen Rider Series